Imprisoned
Imprisoned is the 3rd episode of Season 1. Overview Fire Lord Sozin sent Fire Nation Soldier to capture Finn and Jake,Meanwhile Finn and Jake was captured by Madame Suliman's henchmans they were sent in the Capital City Prison near the Fire Nation Capital Fire Lord Sozin and Madame Suliman gain victory of capturing the heroes but they were suprised when they meet a strong hero. Synopsis Fire Lord Sozin sent few Fire Nation Soldiers to the unknown heroes Madame Suliman arrives and tells Fire Lord Sozin that the heroes where Finn and Jake so Fire Lord Sozin plans a trap for the young heroes Madame Suliman sents few of her henchmen to lure them in the trap and imprison them in the Capital City Prison near the Fire Nation Capital. Meanwhile Finn and Jake is still fighting Fire Nation Soldiers,Madame Suliman's Henchmen is now going to lure Finn and Jake to the trap Finn and Jake followed them and was surrounded by Fire Nation Soldiers Finn and Jake fought them but was protected by a spell made by Madame Suliman the two heroes was imprisoned in the Capital City Prison they were guarded by Imperial Fire Nation Soldiers and Madame Suliman casted a spell in the prison so that they cannot escape after Finn and Jake were captured a very strong and powerful hero arrived it was Lex the Guardian of the Great Library Madame Suliman was suprised even with the help of a regular hero a very strong and magical hero arrived Lex attacked the Fire Nation Soldiers and Madame Suliman's Henchmen Madame Suliman breaked the seal and escaped back to Ingary Fire Lord Sozin hides and waits for Lex to get out Finn and Jake got out of prison and thanks Lex for saving them Lex returned to the Great Library and Finn and Jake searches for Fire Lord Sozin and taking him out. Finn and Jake searches for Fire Lord Sozin but no sign of the Fire Lord was seen Finn and Jake got message from Princess Bubblegum to go at the Earth Kingdom and stay there for a while to rest and get friends to help them at thier adventures. Fire Lord Sozin doesnt no that they are going to the Earth Kingdom the Fire Lord prepares to rebuild the destroyed buildings,villages,etc. and sent a force of Fire Nation Soldiers to look for the young heroes and capture them once more with high security prison,meanwhile Madame Suliman goes back to Ingary and prepares dozens of Battleships to aid the Fire Nation and defeat the heroes. Credits *Written By: **Ken Jasper Bormate **Kurt Harold Custodio *Directed By: **Johndel Singcol **Xerone Bardelas *Starring: **Ken Jasper Bormarte - Narrator **Jeremy Shada - Finn **John DiMaggio - Jake *Also Starring: **Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum **Ron Pearlman - Sozin **Blythe Danner - Suliman **Dee Bradley Baker - Lex ( first appearance ) ***Dee Bradley Baker voiced Lex because the real voice actor was busy. Trivia *This is the first episode to have one word. *This is the first episode to have another voice actor/actress to voice a character that has not been related to him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1